The invention pertains to a tennis elbow support comprising a tendon pad having a raised portion, and optionally, a protrusion that projects substantially about the center from the raised portion. The invention provides relief to the user for the pain and discomfort associated with Lateral Epicondylitis and other injuries to the arm and joints of a user.